1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium, and more particularly to an aquarium having an apparatus for water pumping purposes, and for supplying air into the water contained in the aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical aquariums have been developed and comprise a container for receiving water and fish therein, and normally comprise a pump disposed in the aquarium for pumping the water through a filtering device, and for allowing the water to be filtered and cleaned.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,953 to Cornelius et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,951 to Tominaga disclose two of the typical aquariums comprising a pump disposed in the aquarium for pumping the water through a filtering device. However, the pump may not be used to supply air into the water or may not bubble the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,440 to Newsteder discloses a further typical aquarium comprising a hose for receiving pumped air and for supplying the pumped air into the water. However, the pumped air may not be used to pump water or for water filtering purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,876 to Tigert discloses a still further typical aquarium comprising an air pump disposed in the aquarium, for air pumping purposes and for supplying the pumped air into the water. However, the air pump also may not be used to pump water or for water filtering purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional aquariums.